The present disclosure relates to software agents, commonly known as bots. Bots, also known as web robots, WWW robots, or simply bots, are software applications that are created to autonomously perform tasks, e.g., scripts, over the internet. Bots are often created to perform tasks that are simple and structurally repetitive so as to alleviate the burden on humans for performing these functions. Some examples of bots may include web crawlers, chat bots that are configured to answer user questions, bots that are configured to correct information, spelling, or other materials on web pages, e.g., on Wikipedia®, anti-vandalism bots, censoring and moderating bots on chats and forums, bots that create alerts or provide content aggregation, e.g., on Twitter®, customer service bots, artificial intelligence bots, e.g., IBM Watson®, or bots that may perform any other function. In some aspects, for example, bots may identify and undo vandalism, enforce bans, check spelling, create inter-language links, import content automatically, mine data, identify copyright violations, greet newcomers, and so on.